


Whispers from the Rose

by NightDivinerInTheShoppe



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDivinerInTheShoppe/pseuds/NightDivinerInTheShoppe
Summary: What lies within the past of each of the seven servamps? Who was the creator, and why did he think it was a good idea to create these monsters? These answers may be long-since forgotten by the servamps, but their history is what defines every aspect of their being. wOuLd YoU LiKe tO FiNd oUt hOw?
Kudos: 7





	Whispers from the Rose

The ticking of a clock was the only melody heard throughout the halls, but even that faded into the silence, a haunting reminder that frivolous things like time and memories did not matter to an immortal, despite how much they meant to humans.

_"What is your real name?"_

Mahiru's question had been echoing through Kuro's mind ever since he had asked it. The servamp lay awake on the sofa in Gear's parlor, where he had been spending his nights by choice, despite Youtaro's offer to give him his own room.

The vampire's sights wandered to the mantelpiece, where there stood a rose. It appeared to be nothing more than a silhouette dipped in vanta black - a shadow as dark as the past that Kuro longed to leave behind him. Yet, ever since meeting his eve, it seemed that history was beginning to catch up with the servamp after centuries of trying to flee it. _But it is okay, because_ _Mahiru_ _has always accepted me._

It was true. The eve had always shown him a relentless desire to understand. Even the aspects of Kuro that Mahiru could never understand, the eve accepted and chose to love, regardless of the misfortunes that a lack of communication brought him at the start. It was this compassion and patience that had encouraged the servamp to grow into the person he was today - someone who could tell when his eve was struggling, and would do whatever it took to ensure his peace of mind. This is why it pained Kuro that he could not answer Mahiru's question from earlier that day...

_But if I don't, he'll only be tempted to seek answers for himself, and that will lead to trouble._

_I have to be the one to tell him, not some stupid flower._

_But how? Where do I begin? I can't even remember my own name._


End file.
